Lucky Winner
by btrfreak
Summary: Justice is a huge fan of Big Time Rush, but she'll never get to meet them, especially her favourite, Carlos. All things seem impossible until she entered a competition.
1. Chapter 1

Justice ran down the street, to her mailbox. She grabbed the bundle of mail and ran inside the house and slammed the door. She threw her bag into her mum's priceless vase and it came crashing down onto the floor in pieces. She knew she was going to be killed but that didn't bother her. The only thing that bothered her was one of the letters inside her hand.

She went through and through her mail until she found the envelope that had the Big Time Rush logo on it. To many people, the letter was made out of paper. But to Justice, it was made out of pure gold and opportunity.

A few weeks ago, Justice entered a competition to win some VIP tickets to Big Time Rush's first ever concert in Sydney, Australia. The other prizes included meet and greet passes and a chance to hang out with the boys for a whole day.

Justice carefully opened the top of the envelope for a dramatic effect. Once she opened it, she saw the four words that made her day. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON!

She ran around the house, up and down the stairs, screaming her head off and started to think of what she was going to do and what she was going to wear. All of this thinking started to point to one MAJOR problem. What if they're gonna hate me?

All of thinking kept going on and on until she heard the tiny click of the front door. Her parents came back from work.

"Justice! We have a surprise for you!" her mum called.

Justice ran downstairs and shoved the letter into her back pocket.

"What is it? What is it?"

"The package from Aunt Lacey arrived!"

Justice's mum gave the thick, brown package to her and once again, she ran around the house, screaming her head off.

After 7 laps around the house and making her parents deaf, she came to her room and jumped onto her bed. She furiously ripped open the packaging and saw the things that she asked from her aunty. The BTR album, a BTR hoodie, a BTR t-shirt and a Teen Dream magazine that was pretty much dedicated to BTR.

Unfortunately, in Australia, BTR wasn't as big as they were in America so their album wasn't sold yet, and the magazines didn't have anything related to BTR, so her aunty who lived in America, sent her all these amazing things.

Justice hugged all of her BTR merchandise and stared at the ceiling, wondering what amazing things were going to happen on the day she was going to meet one of the greatest boy bands of all time.

Meanwhile, the boys of Big Time Rush were packing their bags for their first ever, international tour.

"How awesome is this? We go to Europe, then Asia, then Australia and New Zealand!" Kendall bragged.

"I know that Japan has one of the best universities ever!" Logan daydreamed as he shoved one of his maths textbooks in his briefcase.

"I can't wait to go to France! They have the best fashion and hair products ever!" James sighed as he packed his lucky comb in one of his 12 luggage bags.

"When we get to Australia, I'm going to go to 4 of their theme parks!" Carlos exclaimed as he put two of his favourite hockey helmets in his backpack.

Once they finished packing, they all headed off to LAX airport. They carried whatever bags they could and the rest was dragged along by Freight Train.

As they were about to reach the gates, Kendall gave an emotional goodbye to Jo.

"Kendall, promise me not to around kissing girls from anywhere around the world?"

"Jo, promise me not go around kissing Jet outside the studio?"

"It's a promise", they both said. They gave each other their final kiss for 4 months.

Meanwhile, Logan and Camille stared at each other with sadness.

"Camille, I'm gonna miss you so much. Good luck with your auditions okay?"

"Thanks Logan. Good luck with your tour too."

They gave each other a tight hug and a final kiss.

As all of these emotional moments were going on, James and Carlos were having a huge thumb war.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR! I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!" They chanted. The two boys started going around places. Hitting coffee cups onto the floor, bumping into people who were lining up for some food. They even knocked down a little boy who was looking through a small picture book.

Freight Train pulled them apart by the collars of their jackets and dragged them to their private jet plane.

When the four boys boarded onto their jet, they were greeted by Gustavo's chubby face and Kelly's clipboard.

"Welcome to Air BTR, where it's the only place where BTR can be spoilt," Kelly smiled.

The boys started gaping and gasping with everything they turned to. The huge bathroom, the kitchen that had a fridge that was endlessly filled with pudding, the 4 huge plasma televisions, and their bedroom which was just like a 5 star hotel, except there were bunk beds.

They buckled up into their seats and waited for the captain's permission to move around the plane over the loud speakers. The boys started to play with their XBox and Kendall was beating them in Call of Duty Black Ops. The boys then moved onto the hockey dome, just like the one they had in their apartment. Usually, Carlos would kill the the guys in the game but instead, James won.

The boys all ran into the kitchen for some pudding. As they were walking there, James pulled Carlos aside and into their bedroom.

"Carlos, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just really hungry."

"Dude, you just lost in the hockey dome and your not running to the fridge first. Something's wrong."

"It's just that, I've been having these dreams lately where I have a..."

"A what?"

"No I'm not gonna say it"

"C'mon. I'm your best buddy. I'm your brother. You can tell me anything."

"Noooo. Your just gonna laugh."

"Alright. I swear I won't."

"I don't believe you..."

"I swear over my lucky comb's grave."

"Fine. I keep having dreams where I have my first..."

"First what?"

"First girlfriend..."

James stiffled a tiny laugh and then stopped when he noticed Carlos's nose scrunched up. Carlos tackled James down and kept punching him on the arm.

"You promised!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just promise you won't tell Kendall and Logan or anyone else."

"I promise."

Carlos jumped off James and lent him a hand. They both went to the kitchen and joined the other two for a pudding feast.

What do you think? This is my first fan fic ever so please don't be too hard on me but I really want to know what you think of this so pretty pretty please review. :)

If any readers out there have a tumblr, can you follow my BTR tumblr: .com Trust me, it's totally worth a look


	2. Chapter 2

Justice stared at the white clock, watching the tiny handle move closer and closer to the 12. She started to count down the last 5 seconds and then she ran out the door of her science class.

As she ran pass her best friend Lauren, she gripped onto her wrist and pulled her across the school oval and out the gates. She kept dragging Lauren away from the school and to her house.

She turned on the remote to Nickelodeon as Lauren was making microwave popcorn in the kitchen. She came back with the bowl of food as soon as she heard the Big Time Rush theme song on the tv.

"I can't believe we're going to see them in a week! Juzzy, we HAVE to go shopping tomorrow. You are free right?" Lauren asked.

"Of course I am! I'm always free for shopping!"

"Awesome. Now shush, it's starting!"

The two best friends watched the tv, laughing together whenever there was something that was worth laughing at.

As the show reached its credits, Lauren picked up her bag off the floor and walked home.

After her best friend left, Justice ran to her room and decided to do her homework while listening to her new BTR album. As she put the disc into to player, she started to imagine what would happen the moment she met them. Would she cry like an obsessive fan or just smile and say hi? She decided to just let whatever was going to happen just happen but she felt like something really big and life changing was going to happen.

* * *

Back in the BTR plane, the boys were on their way to Japan, the place where Logan was looking forward to the most. Gustavo made them do 2 hours of harmonies and 3 hours of dance practice. After Gustavo let them off practice, the boys decided to just lay around in their room and talk.

"You know, I feel like something bad's gonna happen when I go back to the Palm Woods. Something that I will never forget," Kendall started off.

"Well, does it feel like it has something to do with Jo?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Kendall, Jo trusted you going on this tour so you should trust her too," Logan advised.

"Well, I feel like something good's going to happen on this tour. I just have no idea what it is," Carlos said.

"Well, I'm glad your feeling good Carlos," Kendall whispered.

The four boys all stared at their feet in silence until Carlos broke the awkward moment.

"I'm gonna go get some food. Does anyone want anything?"

"Give me every pudding cup you can carry," Kendall suggested.

"Can you tell Kelly to make that tasty salad that she always makes?" Logan asked.

"I'll come and help you," James jumped.

The two brothers of the ice carefully walked over Kendall who was laying down on the floor with his head resting on his two hands.

When the guys reached the kitchen, James asked Kelly to make Logan a salad. She started making it straight away. while she was making it, the boys carried the pudding cups and some corndogs back to their room and went walked back to the kitchen to find the salad finished on the kitchen bench. Before Carlos left the kitchen, James stopped him.

"Wait. Are you still having those crazy dreams?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to really like them."

"Do you still remember what this "girlfriend" of yours looks like?"

"Of course. She had these really deep, sparkling hazel eyes. A tanned face and chocolate brown hair that's goes straight down just below her shoulders. I dreamt that she has a really bubbly, loud personality and she has a huge sense of humor. But best of all, she can sing. Sometimes in my dreams, we would sing together by the firepit back in the Palm Woods. It was the most amazing voice I've ever heard."

"Wow. I never knew that someday you would fall in love with an imaginary girlfriend."

Carlos put the salad back on the bench and tackled James down again.

Okay, I have decided to put up more chapters every weekend coz I'm starting school again and a lot of my friends are asking me to write songs for them so I'm a bit busy. But please review! I want to know your opinions and if you want me to change something or add more things, just tell me :)

Byee xx


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow was her lucky day! She was going to meet BTR, the greatest boy band on earth, TOMORROW!

She was going through her wardrobe, throwing all of her clothes that she doesn't think seemed right while her BTR album blasted through her blue and yellow boom box. After finally going through three quarters of her closet, she finally found an outfit that matched her perfectly.

She chose a purple t-shirt that said "Take a photo. It lasts longer ;)" , a pair of black ripped jeans, and white converse with some tiny colourful drawings on them. If it's going to be cold, then she would bring her white loose cardigan. The outfit was her. It showed who she was. A simple, but interesting person.

She looked at the time and counted how many hours until she got to hang out with the boys, even though it was tomorrow. About 13 hours more.

She squealed with delight until she saw her little brother come through her door.

"Can you shut that stupid noise down? I'm tryna listen to my music!" Mitchell yelled.

"Well, can you just shut up with your complaining or I'll tell mum your smoking?"

Mitchell's angry face turned to a concerned face and said ,"Enjoy your stupid boy band."

Justice threw a pillow at him as he closed the door. Of course, the day she saw him smoking, she told her mum straight away but her mum is still pretending that she doesn't know.

She set her alarm clock to 7:00 and changed into her footy shorts and a blue singlet. She checked each of the boys twitter, updated her blog and uploaded 2 videos of her doing covers of Stuck and City is Ours by Big Time Rush.

Once everything was set, she hopped into bed, and turned off her purple nightlight.

* * *

"Guys, tomorrow you are going to have a fun relaxing day with a fun relaxing girl", Kelly explained.

The four boys all jumped off their beds hi-fived each other.

"So, who is this girl?" Kendall asked.

"Her name is Justice and she won a competition to hang out with you guys for a whole day and then some vip tickets to the concert! So you guys need to get some rest for a whole day of fun!"

"But I'm really hungry. Can we eat first?" Carlos asked.

The guys exchanged looks and ran to the fridge at the same time. As they all took something out from the fridge, they all yelled "It's tuna sandwich time!"

They all made a tuna sandwich and ate it in their room. Once they finished it all, Kendall, James and Carlos dumped their plates on the floor and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Logan was disgusted by their mess and decided to clean up after them.

After he finished cleaning up, he chose to clean up the room since he wasn't so tired yet. He picked up Kendall's messy pile of Hockey magazines and neatly stacked them in chronological order under his bed.

Next, he collected James's hair products and put them carefully in a row on his so called "Dressing Room" table. Logan had no idea why James thought that a bedroom shared by his friends would be called his own dressing room.

Last but not least, Carlos's mess. This was the hardest of them all. Logan borrowed a broom from the laundry room and swept up all of the food crumbs off the floor. Then he wiped all of the pudding off all of his things, but mostly his hockey helmets. Once the hockey helmets were clean, he put them nicely in a corner of his closet.

As he put the helmets away, he found a pile of scrunched up paper in Carlos's closet, like he was trying to hide them. He opened one of them up and saw a dodgy drawing of a girl. He went through the next one and then the next one and each paper he opens up, it seemed like his drawings looked better and better, until he found a beautiful sketch of a girl, stuck on the back of the closet.

Logan pushed the clothes away to clearly see the picture. She was beautiul. She a wavy hair that reached just at the bottom of her shoulders, eyes that sparkled incredibly and a smile that any guy would die for.

As soon as he heard Carlos mumble in his sleep, he quickly put his clothes back where they were and quietly closed the closet.

Logan walked to his bed and as he walked, he started thiniking about Carlos's drawing. There were so many questions about it. Like, since when was Carlos the creative type? Since when did Carlos know how to draw? And who was that girl? Did Carlos have a secret girlfriend?

Logan decided to just sleep for tomorrow, so he wouldn't upset his fan by being miserable and sleepy when he hangs out with her.

* * *

So so so so so sorry I took too long to update. I had heaps of things to do like go shopping for school supplies because I start school in like a week! Anyway, what did you guys think? Was it long enough for you? Tell me if you want it the next chapters to be longer and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)

Love you xx


	4. Chapter 4

Justice woke up as soon as she heard the intro of "City is Ours" from her alarm clock. She woke up, but left her alarm clock singing the whole song.

She took her clothes off her chair and skipped to the bathroom, thinking how awesome her day would be.

Once she finished getting dressed, she ran down stairs and into the dining room. She sat on the chair that was facing her breakfast on the table.

"Morning honey", greeted her mother. Justice turned to her mum and replied back, "Morning mum!"

"Ready for today?"

"Totally. I mean, I get to hang out with BTR!"

"Of course. Well, I have to take Mitch to Harry's house and then I'll take you to the airport to meet the guys. Just eat your breakfast while I wake Mitch."

Justice stared at her sandwich and opened the top half. "Mum, what's in it?"

"It's vegemite!"

"You know I hate vegemite! That's Mitch's favourite."

"Oh. Sorry. Why don't you just eat the cereal. I just bought them yesterday."

The brunette stood up from the table and took a bowl from the cupboard. She opened the pantry and found her Nutri Grain cereal box. She then hopped to the fridge and took out the carton of milk.

As she took a spoon out of the drawer, she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom upstairs. Mitchell finally woke up!

She ate quietly at the table while listening to her BTR playlist on her blue and yellow iPod that had the symbol of her favourite football team – Parramatta Eels.

She nodded her head along with the beat of "Big Time Rush" while singing along quietly.

_Oh oh oh ooooohhh_

_Make it count, play it straight_

_Don't look back, don't hesitate_

_When you go BIG TIME!_

_What you want, what you feel_

_Never quit and make it real_

_When you go BIG TIME!_

As she was about to reach the chorus, she heard the loud thumping of her brother's footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Hurry up and eat your sandwich! I have to meet the guys at the airport in and hour and it takes 40 minutes to get to the airport from Harry's!" Justice yelled.

"Why don't you just eat your breakfast in the car Mitch?" their mum suggested.

Mitchell grabbed the sandwich off the table and ran out the door with his black backpack hanging off one of his shoulders.

Justice rolled her eyes as she drank the rest of the milk from her bowl and put it into the sink, leaving her mum to clean up after her later.

She took her beige side bag that was hanging off her chair and put on her shoes on the couch.

As soon as she was done, she happily walked to the car, daydreaming what her day would be like.

* * *

"Dogs, welcome to Sydney Australia!" Gustavo said.

The four boys looked out of their windows and gaped in awe. They saw the sunny skies and as soon as the hopped off the plane, they felt a cool breeze blow past them.

"It's so cool here. I can't wait to go to Bondi beach!" Logan commented.

"Well, I can't wait to see the girls in bikinis at the beach" James bragged as he hung his sunglasses on his lucky v-neck shirt.

The boys went through the long line of security checks and quarantine. Then, they went out of the arrivals gate and were quickly swarmed with girls who yelled out their names with a funny accent - well, to them anyway.

Luckily, Freight Train pushed the girls and the paparrazzi out of the way so the boys had some space to get outside and into their limo.

As they walked through the automatic sliding doors and into the cool breeze again, they saw Kelly and Gustavo walk up to them with a smiling girl. She had black hair that just reached the bottom of her shoulders, sparkling hazel eyes that shone in the sunlight and an ear to ear grin that any guy would die for.

Carlos and Logan were stunned in awe, as they both recognized who it was. Carlos knew her from his reoccuring dreams that he loved and Logan recognized her from Carlos's sketch that was stuck at the back of his closet.

"Guys, this is Justice. She was the winner of the competition and is going to hang out with you guys for a fun, relaxing day." Kelly explained.

Justice reached out her hand to each person and shook them. As she shook Carlos's hand, he realised that her hair turned light brown when it's under the sunlight.

"Hey! Do you guys mind if I take a photo with you guys?" Justice asked.

"Of course! We'd do anything for our fans!" Kendall answered.

They bunched up together in front of the airport as Kelly took Justice's digital polaroid camera and snapped a beautiful photo of them together.

Kelly carefully gave back her camera as a thin piece of paper came out of one end.

"That's a really cool camera! I thought they didn't sell polaroid cameras anymore", Logan complimented.

"Thanks. My dad got this for me in Japan when he went there for his business trip", Justice replied.

"Aahh.. I have to go to toilet first. James, can you come with me?" Carlos popped up.

"Ummm.. sure?" James answered, feeling confused.

They dropped their bags as Gustavo and Kelly went to the cafe to get the boys some hot chocolate.

James followed Carlos to the Men's bathroom and accidently bumped his forehead to the back of Carlos's helmet as Carlos stopped walking.

"What's up? You didn't say much since we met Justice", James pointed out.

"Dude, that was the girl that I told you was in my dreams!" Carlos whispered loudly.

"A girl that beautiful is going to be your first girlfriend?" James stiffled a laugh.

"It's weird. She looks exactly like the girl in my dream, only more beautiful and realistic."

"Of course you bimbo!"

"Let's just go back there so we can start our day of fun and relaxation!" Carlos exclaimed as he slapped his helmet twice.

The boys walked back to their bags and met up with the others to find them having a laugh and drinking some hot chocolate.

* * *

So.. here's the chapter! Thanks to people who reviewed and made this story their favourite! I'll update really soon this week so Justice and Carlos's relationship grows. Just keep REVIEWING REVIEWING REVIEWING!

Laters xx


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so so sorry that I didn't continue the story after such a long time but here's the next chapter! I don't think it's that exciting but yeeaaahh... ENJOY!

* * *

After they started to get to know each other, they all jumped into a van that Kelly rented for the period of their stay. As they jumped in, Kelly sat in the passenger seat next to the driver while Kendall and Logan sat in the very back and Justice sat between Logan and Carlos. She smiled in her mind as she felt her arm bump against Carlos's arm as she put on her seatbelt.

"So where do you guys wanna go first?" Justice asked as she looked around the van and saw that James and Kendall were fighting over which state they were actually in.

"Can we go to the Harbour Bridge? I've always wanted to see how they put up that structure. It seems amazingly impossible!" Logan responded.

"Well, it's pretty expensive…Unless you've got heaps of…"

"We've got that covered!" Kelly interrupted.

"And we'll pay for you too if you'd like," Carlos barged in.

"You'd really do that for me?" Justice asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah why not? I mean you did win a day with us," James stated.

"Thanks guys! I've never climbed the bridge before because it's really expensive. I've always wanted get a thrill out of it you know?"

"You like adrenaline rushes?" Carlos asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah. It's really cool and it may be scary I guess but after you've actually done it, you get that awesome feeling."

" I get what you mean. It's like the only thing that's exciting in your life."

"Exactly!"

The car suddenly filled up with the everyone singing random songs and banging their heads up and down.

As everyone was having heaps of fun, Justice stole a look at Carlos next to her. She stared at his angelic complexion, as his gleaming teeth showed as he grinned ear to ear with excitement and cheerfulness. She then moved up to his arms. He was wearing a blue jumper that had the number 49 and she secretly smirked to herself as her eyes followed the shape of his fairly large muscles that is visible because of the jumper. She then realised that Carlos caught her staring at him and just winked at her. She instantly burned up and turned to the front of the van to find the long highway with a variety of cars driving past them.

* * *

Carlos stared at his helmet that was rested on his lap and kept quiet for the rest of the trip. He started to think about how much Justice looked exactly like his dream girl. They both had really dark brown hair that fell just past the shoulders. It changes into a really light hazel colour when it's under the sunlight. He also realised that they had the same sparkling eyes. They had big chocolate eyes that any guy would fall for. He also thought that her parents probably give up on something if she gave them the "puppy dog eyes".

He looked up and carefully watched Justice's reflection through the mirror that was on top of the car window up the front. She seemed like she was smiling to herself, as if she caught him staring at her beauty. After what only felt like 10 minutes, the car came to a halt and everyone hopped out of the van like little kids who just drank two cups of coffee.

The other three guys knew something was up with Carlos. They've never seen him so quiet and patient. But the biggest give away was that he do anything clumsy or irresponsible in half an hour. Of course, James and Logan knew exactly what he was thinking about and they just kept to themselves but of course Logan intends to tell Kendall.

They all walked to the climbing centre with Kelly in the lead.

When they finally reached the front desk, Kelly came up and talked to the lady behind the desk.

Meanwhile, Logan pulled Kendall behind the rest of them.

"Dude! What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Shush! I need to tell you something," Logan said in a hushed voice.

Logan started to explain what he discovered and that the huge comparison between the picture and Justice.

* * *

Sooooo... REVIEW!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

They all grabbed their gear from the front desk and sprinted into the change rooms. Justice and Kelly bumped into each other as they reached the door and pushed it open together.

"Justice, is there anything going between you and one of the guys?" Kelly asked out of the blue.

"No. I just met them. Otherwise that would be awkward," she said with a mix of disgust and curiosity in her voice.

"Oh please. I saw that look you gave him in the car and that wink he gave you. It's just very unexpected. He's usually the shy one around pretty girls like you."

"Really Kelly? You think he likes me or just acting up?"

"Maybe he's just trying to get your attention but I don't know."

"Well, it's definitely working," Justice mumbled to herself.

They finally got their uniform on and walked out with enthusiasm all over their faces. They met up with the boys and started to follow the supervisor.

As they stood on the platform, Justice looked down and started to have fear creeping up her face. Carlos turned once again to see the beautiful face of hers and instead, he saw a worried look. He carefully walked to her side and said,"Are you alright? You seem... nervous?"

"Yeah I'm cool. I'm excited. Seriously," Justice said, sounding unsure.

"Don't worry. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks. Your so sweet. So... what's with the helmet?"

"Oh, it's just something special. I guess since we started the band, we haven't had much time to play hockey so the helmet reminds me of the sport," Carlos said, slapping it twice.

"Wow. That's really cool. Maybe you can teach me how to play sometime. I've always wanted to learn how to play hockey but it isn't really that popular in Australia. The only sports I know how to play is basketball and rugby league or Australian football as you guys might call it."

"I've seen a game of Australian football before. It seems so dangerous, you know, without the pads and protection like we do."

"I guess it's not as dangerous. I don't know."

"Hey look down. Guess where we are now."

Justice looked down over the ramp and saw that she was already on the top of the bridge.

"Oh my god. What just happened?" Justice asked.

"I guess our conversation distracted you a bit."

"Thanks Carlos. You're the best."

"Hey guys. I think this should be a photo moment," Kendall suggested.

A bunch of "Yes" and "Oh yeah" chorused past the wind.

Justice took out her special camera and handed it to the supervisor. They all huddled together in the order of Kendall, James, Justice, Carlos and Kelly.

The supervisor counted,"Alright guys! Here we go! One, two three and say SYDNEY!"

They all said "Sydney" except for Carlos and Justice. Instead, they were lost in each other's eyes. Carlos looked down and had a one sided smirk on his face and Justice looked up and smiled like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. The supervisor noticed this as he took the photo and it reminded him of his wedding back in the old days. He knew that the two teenagers would cherish the photo forever.

* * *

A/N: Look, I know it's reeeeaaally short and it's cheesy and corny and it pretty much sucks altogether. But I've been getting ready because I'm starting school tomorrow and it's stressing me out. Hopefully I'll start to update more regularly on the weekends and make the chapters much more interesting and longer. Just please review :D

xx


End file.
